4 Minutes
by Blackfang64
Summary: Yukino waits as she has something on her mind that she wants to tell a certain someone. Harkino oneshot


**4 minutes **

The clock ticked as the time read 11:56. The ticking of the clock echoed through the room as the girl sat there looking down.

_How do I deal with this? This is a situation I didn't expect to put myself in. _

Her eyes turned to the clock, her eyes fixed on the small little hand ticking every second.

_3 minutes and 30 seconds until she comes_.

She sat there on the chair rotating her thumbs around the other.

_We've known each other since we were young. She has always… protected me. If someone would tease or pick on me she was always there to stand up for me. _

Her eyes followed the clock's hand as her finger tapped every time it ticked. '3 minutes to go' she thought.

_People saw here as a frightening person, yelling all the time, bossing people around and a disturbance. But no I saw the side; no I've felt the side that they have never seen of her. _

She could feel her body starting shake as her breathing was speeding up.

_I feel so nervous; a drink should calm me down. _

Making her way up the girl walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Unscrewing the lid off, she poured the cold water down her throat. She could feel her throat absorbing the liquid.

_Guess the nervousness dried my throat up. Though this is me now, just wait till she comes._

She clenched her hands dropping the bottle of water onto the ground. Water poured out fast onto the ground as the girl slowly walked away.

_3 minutes. That's all I have left, either things will go well or I'll meet a fate worse then death. _

She walked over to the window as she looked through the glass that separated her from the world.

_I wish I could free, free as a bird, not caring about what I do. My feeling's need to be a free as a bird, but they are still trapped in the cage they have grown up in. They are waiting for someone to come and open the cage so they can free. _

The clouds floated gently through the clear blue sky. The girl crossed her arms as she closed her eyes.

_I want to feel you, I want feel your arms around me, the warmness of your breath against my neck, to hear your voice everyday I wake up but most of all I want to spend the rest of my life... with you. _

Opening her eyes to see that there was only two minutes left. She walked across the room as she walked over to the coffee table that sat at the end of the sofa. She leaned down picking up the photo that sat on the table.

_We haven't seen each other since your graduation. This was the last photo we took together before you moved away. I look at this picture everyday to remember the good times we had. _

A tear fell from the girl's eye as it dripped onto the glass of the picture.

_I have never been the same since. I've tried to get on with life, I've tried to shine but I… _

The girl put the picture down as she took her glasses off.

_But the only times I've ever shined was because you were there. Before I met you I was scared, I never talked, I would cry myself to sleep and all I wanted was a friend. Then you came into my life, whenever someone made me cry or tease me you would defend me. _

"I guess you could say you were my knight in shining armour" the girl muttered as she wiped her glasses.

_Haruka because you were there for me, I learned to stand up for myself. You were the spark that made shine at times, you were supporting me all the way and at times when I was sad you were there to make me feel better. _

The girl put her glasses back on as she looked back at the clock. 11:59 it read.

_Time flies huh? Yeah, even after these past few months I have still loved you. The love I feel for you is stronger then any diamond, brighter then any star in the sky but will it be enough? _

Wiping the tear from eye she headed for the door.

_When you come what will I do? Will I tell you how much I've missed you? Should I tell you exactly how I feel? There are so many options and yet I don't know which one will show you how much I live you. _

The girl stopped as she clenched her fists lifting them onto her head.

_ARGH!!!!!! What should I do? I just can't decided _

The girl broke into tears as she covered her face with her hands. "I'm all alone" the girl cried as she fell to her knees.

The sound of a doorknob turning echoed as it was soon replaced by the creaking of the door opening. A blond haired girl stood there as she looked at the brown haired girl. Smiling she walked over to girl kneeling down so she was at the girl's level.

"Your not alone Yukino, I'm here for you" the girl said as she rested on arm on the girl's shoulder. Yukino took her hands of her face as she looked into the eyes of the girl in front of her.

"Haruka…" Yukino whispered as she stood up. Haruka stood up in time with Yukino as she looked at the sad girl. "Yukino…" Haruka muttered softly.

_5 _

Yukino hands began to shake.

_4 _

She could feel her heart beating faster every split second.

_3 _

She slowly moved closer to Haruka.

_2 _

Yukino stopped as she was just a centimetre from Haruka.

_1 _

Yukino closed her eyes as she moved forward resting her lips on the girl's lips.

_12:00 I did it. _

Haruka stood there blinking. Yukino broke the kiss as she opened her eyes. "Haruka I..." Yukino stopped as she took a deep breath. "I love Haruka, I have loved you since we first met, I've wanted to tell you for so long but I knew you wouldn't feel the same way and i knew you would hate me" Yukino said as she began to cry. tears slid down her cheeks as she looked down.

"Yukino..." Haruka said softly as she held Yukino's hands. Yukino sniffed as she looked back up at Haruka. Haruka smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yukino pulling her in for a hug. "Yukino the past few month have been lonely, I couldn't figure out why I was lonely" Haruka stopped as she looked into YUkino's tearful eyes.

"I figured out why i was lonely, it was becuase you weren't there by my side" Haruka finished as she moved in closer and kissed the girl. Yukino accepted the kiss as she slowly wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.

_I guess even the most hardest of loves can come true._

**End. **

**Author: so how did I do? Originally I wanted to do this as ShizNat story but this pairing was just begging to be used in this story. Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
